I'm Yours and Only Yours
by Broken Angel16
Summary: Over time things change, people change, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru are noexception. Once close childhood friends, Sesshoumaru, the Jock, now spends hisschool days completely ignoring her unless they're alone, but Kagome's hadenough and wants payback. Senior year, after a summer trip to L.A. and thehelp of some friends, Kagome plans to turn the tables, and Sesshoumaru'shead.
1. Telling him

**New story yay!!**

**yea i know i should finish the other one but hey this popped into my head.**

**Summary: She was the outcast. He was the Jock. They were childhood friends and still are and yet he doesn't acknowledge her as a friend at school. He ignored her and except when they were alone and Kagome wants payback. Senior year she is completly different and to his dismay he completly wants her. **

**I know I know Summary Sucks but I'm never good at them. So here is the story**

**Leave review and tell me what you think**

* * *

She passed him in the hallway. He didn't even glance at her. She sighed there really was no point worry about it. She'd talk to him when she got home.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." She looked at her longtime friend beside Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's half brother.

"I'm not."

Inuyasha glanced at her and said, "You havent told him have you?"

She sighed.

"No everytime I'm about to tell him I either chicken out or we get interrupted." She made a point to look at Inuyasha.

He blushed. He started to laugh nervously, "How was I supposed to know you were about to tell him.

"Well gee," she said, " You know those two dog ears you have on the top of your head, USE THEM!!"

With that said she walked out the school parking lot and started the 15 minute walk home.

'I'm going to tell him today, there's only two days left before summer starts and I leave that same day.'

She finally reached her home and started up the steps. She knew he would be there after he dropped off his current girlfriend home.

' Why am I still his friend?'

Oh yeah, she thought because I love him. Even if he barly notices me at school he only talks to me when he wants something. She grimaced when she remembered a particular night the year before.

FLASHBACK

_She woke up when she heard her phone ringing._

_She looked at the time and asked herself. 'Who calls at one in the morning?"_

_"Hello"_

_"Kagome." A deep voice answered on the other end._

_"Sesshomaru is that you?" Why is he calling me at this hour?_

_She heard a deep sob escape him. She was the only one he ever went to when he was in need of an emotional outlet. She knew something was wrong if her was crying._

_"Sesshomaru what is it? Do you want me to come over?" She knew she couldn't but for him she'd sneak out._

_"Yes." Was his anguised reply_

_"Ok I'll be over as soon as I can."_

_She was ready in ten minutes and was out the house in five. She knew she was going to be in so much trouble but she didn't care._

_That night Sesshomaru's mother died. She didn't know the cause. He never said. But that night he needed her and she gave ger self to him in more way than one. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She didn't regret that night, but for a month he didn't talk to her and then when he did it was as if nothing happened.

She was already in her room packing the remainder of her stuff to leave in tow days. She heard a car pull up and knew it was none other than Sesshomaru. She also knew he had gone home to switch cars.

'Stupid rich demon' She thought.

She heard him knock and come in. He stayed downstairs with her mother talking for a bit. She heard him laugh and then coming up the stairs.

'It's now or never.'

"Kagome." Lately he was beoming distant. He didn't give her hugs like he use to.

She laughed inwardly. ' Why do I care?'

"Sesshomaru I wanted to tell you That in two day I'm leaving Japan to go to America. I'll be back when school starts again. But i had yet to tell you." She contunied packing as she talked. She didn't turn around. Because if she did she would start crying.

"Why?" Was his simple reply.

"I don't know. I'm staying with some family friends over there."

"Have fun." Were his last word before he walked out the door and the house.

She waited until she heard his car drive away before she broke down.

She vowed to herself when she came back she would be different.

* * *

**So there you go. Was it good or bad?**

**Tell me what you think**

* * *


	2. Goodbye

**So apparantly my computer sucks. I had already written chapter 2 and 3 of I'm your and only yours. Then my computer crashes and bye bye ****chapters. So this sucks cuz i can't remember exactly what I wrote. But anyways here is chapter 2 and sorry if it sucks **

**oh and thanks for the review **

**much appreciated  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ready to leave Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha. She had told him about what happened with Sesshomaru. He couldn't believe the bastard acted like that. He knew Sesshomaru had feeling for Kagome. But knowing his brother he was never going to telll Kagome.

He sighed.

He remembered what happened when Sesshomaru got home from Kagome's house.

_Inuyasha was just leaving the living room when he heard the front door open._

_"Hey Sessomaru."_

_"You knew Didn't you?"_

_Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru with confusion. But then it hit him. Kagome leaving. He had known for months that she was leaving._

_"Yea she told me right after she found out."_

_Sesshomaru just stared at him. He didn't get whu Kagome would go to his brother first but not to him. _

_"Because you've changed. Well that's what she told me and she's right." _

_Apparently Sesshomaru had just voiced that outloud._

_"Changed? How?"_

_Inuyasha couldn't believe his brother had just asked him that! Had he seriously not noticed how he treated Kagome now._

_"Sesshomaru you treat her like crap now. You don't even talk to her in the halls, hell you don't even stand up to her anymore. Do you have any idea what that bitch Kagura says about Kagome. You two use to be so close but the minute we entered High school. It changed."_

_Sesshomaru couldn't believe what Inuyasha said. But he wasn't lying his scent said he was telling the truth._

_Inuyasha continued. "Your not the same Sesshomaru. I know what you two did last year. You know at first she thought you only fucked her and that was it, but then when you started talking to her again, she was just so happy. We only have one more year in school make the most of it Sesshomaru especially on how you treat Kagome." Inuyasha headed to the stairs to his room. Knowing Sesshomaru he would probably think on everything h just said but also not do anyhting about it until its too late._

_'Your loss Sesshomaru.'_

_

* * *

_

He snapped out of his trance when he heard Kagome calling his name.

"Sorry what?" He smiled sheepishly

Kagome rolled her eyes and asked him again and said "Do you mind stopping at your house so i can say goodbye? Also can we stop at the Mitsukoshi Department Store?"

He sighed and was about to say no to both but then when he looked at her he saw she was giving him the puppy eyes.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" She asked.

"That. . That stare!"

"I don't what your talking about."

He looked at her again and groaned a yes to her.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"The things i do for you."

Kagome laughed and screamed a bit when Inuyasha wouldn't let her go and set her in his car.

* * *

**_Sesshomaru's POV_**

He watched from his car not from where Inuyasha was parked. He saw how Kagome and his brother acted and wondered when they became so close. If he remembered correctly they hated each other when they were younger.

He watched as Kagome was waving her hands in front of Inuyasha's face. He could hear everything perfectly because of his hearing.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha snap out of it!"

For some reason he couldn't stand the fact, now that he thought about it, that she was always with him. Now that he really thought of it everytime he went to her house he was always there.

_'Stupid mutt_' he growled to himself.

He thought about yesterday. He couldn't believe she was leaving even if only for the summer. They always spent summers together.

'_We didn't last year.'_ He thought sadly

He looked up when he heard Kagome scream. He was about to go over there to see what happened when he saw Inuyasha pick her up. He could hear her laughter.

"What happened?" He said sadly.

"Did you say something Sessy Poo?"

He looked at the girl that was beside him. He couldn't remember her name even if he wanted to.

He just ignored her.

Like he did with every other girl he fucked.

* * *

_** Taisho house Normal POV**_

Kagome couldn't stop laughing. They had gone to Mitsukoshi's first. While Kagome was looking for a few more clothes to take with her apparently Inuyasha got molested by a guy who thought he was a girl.

"Will you stop laughing!!" He yelled

"Its . . . Just so . ." she paused because she couldn't breath from laughing so hard, "so funny. He thought you were a girl!"

This started a whole new series of laughter from Kagome.

Inuyasha just blushed amd mumbled to himself about long hairs and stupid priesstesses.

They finally arrived to Inuyasha's house. It wasn't house it was a freaking mansion. But kagome considered it her second home. Since she spent so much time here.

(**A/n Sesshomaru's mother died but she was already divorced from Touga, Sesshomaru's father, and he is curenly married to Inuyasha's mother. They divirced when Sesshomaru was still and Infant.)**

When Inuyasha opened the door he yelled to his parent that he was home.

"Can you be any louder I don't think they heard you In China." Kagome said.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

He just rolled his eyes and thought crazy girl.

Then the intercome beside Kagome went off. They usually never used them so it kinda scared Kagome a bit.

"Hello you two we are in my office why don't you come up here to join us."

Kagome pressed the button to respond. "Yea sure."

Kagome ran up the stairs and yelled for Inuyasha to hurry up.

Right when she said that the front door opened to reveal Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here you stupid mutt."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He knew Sesshomaru got what he asked. He just wanted to be an ass.

"Why are you two here?" He knew he just wanted to see if they would invite him to join them.

Kagome answered, "Well I'm here to talk your parents to tell thme I'm leaving and-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Sesshomaru asked a question

"What time does your flight leave?"

"Tonight at seven."

**(By the way I'm no good with time hour difference.)**

By now Inuyasha had reached the top of the stairs and led Kagome to his fathers office. Sesshomaru watched them and decided to join them.

He sat in the corner and watched as Kagome told his father. Both of his parents were happy for her. She would experiance something new and Izayoi wouldn't stop saying how much she would miss her.

Suddenly his father asked "When will you be back?"

"They day right before school starts."

After that everyone just talked except for Sesshomaru.

"Well Inuyasha get Kagome home her flight leaves in three hours and we don't want her to miss it."

More goodbye hugs were given and a few going away presents. Well goodbye presents from his father meant money. Inuyasha also got her an Iphone so they could keep in touch.

Sesshomaru didn't get her anything he didn't really think about getting her anything.

Kagome hugged everyone and lastly she was standing in front of him.

"Bye Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly

He looked at her and gave her a hug. The only kind of emotion he showed when hugged Kagome was a face full of pain. But his father and brother caught it.

Touga smiled and so did Inuyasha.

_'This is going to be a long summer_.' Thought Inuyasha

* * *

**So tell me what u think**

**And i made it as long as i could**

**So ten reviews please**

**its not much  
**

* * *


	3. Blue green eyes

**I got 14 reviews for the last chapter**

**Thank you that means a lot**

**and like i promised if i got 10 reviews i would update so here you go**

**by the way sorry for it being so late and go check out the new poll on the profile  
**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Sesshomaru didn't get her anything he didn't really think about getting her anything._

_Kagome hugged everyone and lastly she was standing in front of him._

_"Bye Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly_

_He looked at her and gave her a hug. The only kind of emotion he showed when hugged Kagome was a face full of pain. But his father and brother caught it._

_Touga smiled and so did Inuyasha._

_'This is going to be a long summer.' Thought Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome walked up the shrine steps and thought about what happened at the Taisho mansion.

_'Well at least he acted polity today.'_

Kagome finally made it to the top of the stairs and smiled. Inuyasha had wanted to come with her but he decided if only family went. She was going to tell him okay but he had already driven away.

'Impatient Dog.' Kagome laughed at her own thought.

"Kagome hurry up If you want to get to the airport on time!" Her mother yelled

Kagome looked up and saw her mother at the doorway and said, "Yes mother."

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored, bored and guess what I'm still bored!" Inuyasha sang.

Sesshomaru was tempted to just kick Inuyasha in the face but he thought better of it. He had been like this since he had gotten home from dropping Kagome off at home.

Sesshomaru was about to go back and continue reading his magazine but his eyes landed on a red ball. He smirked inwardly. His niece Rin had left it there. He picked it up and said to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru from his place on the bed. Not very hard considering he was upside down on the bed with his head on the edge.

"What?"

He smirked. He picked up the bright red ball and said, "Fetch boy." and he threw the ball.

Inuyasha just watched as the ball bounced across the room. He looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Your funny."

And went back to singing.

Sesshomaru sighed he thought it would work. He needed something better to do. But he had nothing.

* * *

"Oh Kagome the moment you land call me it doesn't matter what time it is." Kagome's mother said to Kagome as she was hugging her.

"I will mama don't worry." Kagome stepped away from her mother and kissed her cheek.

Then Kagome turned to Souta and said, "You gonna miss me you brat?"

Souta looked up at his older sister.

"Yeah right." He smiled and Kagome knew he was going to miss her just like she was.

"Kagome take care of yourself over there. Don't fall under any demon spells over there. But just in case here take these offudas."

Kagome laughed but she took them anyways. The moment her grandfather was out of sight she knew they were going to go in the trash.

Kagome's flight left at seven and she was supposed to get in Las Angelas around five in the morning. All she knew was that the son of the people she was staying with was going to pick her up.

"Alright Kagome do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mama."

"Passport, money?"

"Yes and yes."

"Okay good now do you-"

"Mama I have everything okay I'm going to be fine."

Mrs. Higurashi just looked at her daughter and smiled.

"I love you okay."

"I love you too." Kagome then looked at her grandfather and her brother and gave them both a hug and tole them she loved them as well.

Kagome turned around when her flight was called to board the plane.

She waved right before she went through the door.

Mrs. Higurashi finally let the tears come when her daughter was out of sight.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Grandfather said to Mama.

"Yes I know. Lets go home."

* * *

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to his mother at the dinner table and said "huh?"

She looked at him and sighed, _'That boy will never learn manners.'_

"Who is Kagome staying with in LA?"

Inuyasha swallowed and replied, "She is staying with some friends of her mother. I really don't know much except that their last name is Akiyama."

"Akiyama?" His father asked

"Yea."

Touga looked at his wife then at Inuyasha.

"Maybe I'm wrong but I'm not sure but doesn't that family have a famous son by the name of Kei."

Sesshomaru stopped eating and focused on what his father just said.

Inuyasha thought about it and finally recalled that they did. But then he wondered how his father knew he never really paid attention to teenage actors.

"Dad how do you know they had a son?"

"I recalled that His father, Arashi, is president of one my companies in LA."

"oh." Was all Inuyasha said.

He might not have been worried but Sesshomaru was. He wasn't going to be spending summer with Kagome but another boy was.

* * *

Kagome was exhausted. Eleven hours on that plane and she was ready to kill herself. The man she sat next to would not stop talking and then there was that baby. Normally she loved children but that particular baby boy wouldn't stop crying.

She was ready to get to the place she was staying at and sleeping for a good eight hours.

Unfortunately she had no idea what the person that was picking her up looked like.

She looked around to for any clues that might help her.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome turned around to see a very handsome guy with a beautiful girl at his side were both wearing sunglasses.

_'Who wears shades this early in the morning?' _

"Yes?"

"Are you by an chance Kagome Higurashi?" The young man asked.

"Yes are guys from the Akiyama family?"

The young girl laughed and smiled. "Yes I'm Adorée and this is my brother Kei. Nice to meet you."

Kei took off his sunglasses and Kagome saw the most amazing blue green eyes.

He held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

She took it and smiled. "You too Kei."

_'This definitely going to be an interesting summer.'_ Kagome thought

* * *

**So there you go.**

**OK i have a poll on my profile about whether Kei and Kagome should be just friends or get some romantic feeling in there. Or a love triangle between Sesshomaru, Kei and Kagome.**

**OK ten reviews ppl.**

* * *


	4. Mixed

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and for those who have added this story to their favorite list.**

**Ok i really want to Thank S3rrenity4193 for helping me with this chapter. Thank you Again.**

**I also want to say go vote on the poll i have on my profile.**

**Right now its a tie between just friends and Love triangle. I'm closing it tonight.**

** by the way Ruby P. your email address was not on the review so if you could please leave it again. Thank you.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Are you by an chance Kagome Higurashi?" The young man asked._

_"Yes are guys from the Akiyama family?"_

_The young girl laughed and smiled. "Yes I'm Adorée and this is my brother Kei. Nice to meet you."_

_Kei took off his sunglasses and Kagome saw the most amazing blue green eyes._

_He held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you."_

_She took it and smiled. "You too Kei."_

___'This definitely going to be an interesting summer.'_ Kagome thought

* * *

_'Wow he really is handsome.'_ Kagome thought

Kei had ink black hair that came to his neck and curled a bit at the end. His eyes, Beautiful, was all Kagome could say. She also noticed he was tall. She  
was 5'5 and he must have been at least 6'3 at the most.

_'Its official I'm short._' She thought.

She then noticed his sister Adorée. She also had black hair but she had red highlights in it. Kagome couldn't see her eyes because she still had the  
sunglasses on. She also noticed they were both wearing sweats. She couldn't blame them it was early in the morning.

"Welcome to LA Kagome!" Adorée said.

Kagome laughed. She knew her and Adorée were going to get along just fine.

"Thank you, but if its not to much trouble is it okay if we leave I'm really tired."

It was then that Kei sprung into action. "Yea sure the car is outside waiting. Here let me take your luggage."

Kagome was surprised to say the least. Adorée laughed at her brother as she pulled Kagome along.

"He didn't have to do that I could've handled it." Kagome said.

Adorée continued laughing. "Let him worry about it I don't think I've ever seen him worked up about a girl this much before."

It was then Kagome noticed that she had a slight accent but she couldn't place it.

"You have an accent." Kagome said. But hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Adorée turned to look at her.

"Your very observant. I do. Our mother is French and I was born in Paris. I usually spend my summers there with my grandparents but this year I decided not to."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

They were outside waiting for Kei.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but where is the car."

"Oh we are going in a limo. Father thought it was to early to be driving so we came in the limo."

"Limo?" Kagome squeaked.

Adorée finally looked at Kagomes face. She couldn't believe it. She really didn't regonize who her or her brother really was.

"You honestly don't know who my brother is do you?"

Kagome shook her head. Should she know who Kei really was?

Adorée sighed.

"I'll tell you when we get home and you get some rest."

"Okay."

Kei appeared beside Kagome. Panting. She was pretty sure her bags weren't that heavy.

When he saw that Kagome was looking at him he smiled.

"The limo is here." Adorée said.

"Ladies first." Kei said.

'_Oh yea this summer is gonna be good._' Adorée laughed to herself

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kei POV**

'_Beautiful.'_ Was all Kei thought.

At first when his mom told him a girl was staying at his for the summer he was mad. No he was furious. He already hated how girls threw themselves at him like ten cent whores. How would she be any different. But his mother assured him that she was. He remembered that he talked to the girls mother. He found out the girls name was Kagome. From what her mother had to say she seemed like a sweet girl. If not a little shy. He had thought of so many horrible things to do and call her for she can go back home. He didn't need to deal with another brainless chick.

But the moment he saw her all the bad thoughts he thought of her were gone. Her blue-violet eyes, light pale skin that didn't look at all unhealthy, and tempting rosy pouty lips._ 'Oh God.'_

He had never really been interested in girls that much before because they only wanted him for his fame or money.

But, somehow he knew this girl was going to be different. Verry different.

_'She doesn't recognize me.'_

They were only a few minutes away from their house but it was an hour ride to the airport and back. Kagome had fallen asleep. Her whole body was leaning toward Kei. He couldn't help but smile.

"You know," His sister spoke softly, "She doesn't know who you are. Or who we are for the matter."

He looked at his sister. "How do you know?"

She smiled. "I asked and she told me."

Kei smiled down softly at the girl next to him.

"That's good I guess."

"Yea for you but not the press."

He mentally cursed them. A look of irritation crossed his face. His sister smiled again knowingly.

"Didn't think about that did you?"

"Not really."

She sighed shaking her head lightly. "Sometimes your so slow."

"Shut it."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Home sweet home!" Adorée said.

Kei just rolled his eyes at his sisters childish ways. Turning to the sleeping girl beside him,he started shaking Kagome lightly awake. He would have carried her but his parent were waiting for her to meet her. It would give them ideas if they saw him carrying a girl home. A beautiful one at that.

"What . . . Where...?" She woke up and looked up at Kei. When she noticed that she was leaning against him she backed away blushing. He just laughed and  
said it was okay.

Adorée popped her head into the limo and said, "Kagome we're here come on."

Kagome looked at her startled. ''Who has that much energy this early in the morning?'' She hadn't realized she had said it out loud until Kei responded.  
"Thats just Adorée she never runs out of energy. She probably drank coffee when she was a baby thinking it was milk." he said jokingly and was rewarded with a giggle.

Kagome stepped out of the Limo and was awed at the size of the house. It was almost as big as the Taisho mansion. Almost being the Keyword.

Kei stepped out behind her. He put his hand on her lower back to lead her into the house.

"Come on Kagome my parents are inside waiting to meet you." She was surprised they were awake just to meet her. It made her feel guilty that everyone was being bothered because of her.

"Oh they shouldn't have done that. They should be asleep and-"

"Don't worry my Father is usually up by now. And just so you know my parents are a little weird." Kei interrupted.

They had reached the door. "A little how about a lot." Adorée chimed in.

"Okay." Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Kei reached for the door handle but before he could someone opened. That someone was his older brother.

"Adrien what are you doing?" Kei asked.

"Waiting for you." Kei and Adrien were almost alike in looks except Adrien had his hair shorter and his eyes were brown.

Kei and Adorée rolled their eyes. "Kagome meet our older and annoying brother Adrien."

Kagome giggled. "Nice to meet you."

Adrien eyes widened. "Your English is excellent."

Kagome laughed full out. "Yes my friend, Inuyasha insisted i learn English. He said I might need it one day and I guess he was right. I had that Hispanic accent. No one understood me correctly. "

'' Your hispanic. No wonder you didn't look like any other Japanese girl I have met. You got the curve's and very beautiful eyes.'' Adrien responded flirtingly. She had blushed a deep red and mumbled a barely audible thank-you I think. From the corner of his eyes he say his brother look a little angry and irrated. Now he was confused.

"Adrien, bring the poor girl in she must be very tired and you keeping her outside is probably not helping." A loud voice called from somewhere inside  
the house.

Adrien moved aside opening the door wider for them to enter.

When they were inside and Adrien had closed the door, he finally realized why his younger brother was mad just from the look he was giving Kagome.

'Oh this is going to be interesting.' He thought with a cocky grin of his.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in Japan.

"Think she got there okay." Asked a very anxious Inuyasha.

"Don't know." was his reply from Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha sighed. "We'll see in the morning she promised she would call."

"Yes we'll see." Was all Sesshomaru said.

* * *

**There you go. **

**I hope you like it and remember to go vote. Love triangle or friends. **

**And I again I'd like to thank **** S3rrenity4193 for helping me. Gracias **

**By the way this is her story.** _Its call Too Much To Control_, _That. _**It's really good and you should go check it out it. Here is the summary:**

_Kagome is a girl born from Spain, who now moved to America with her family. She is extremely goergeous,rebellious,and caring with a killer body. In her new school she catches the attention of many boys, includind the playboy bachler Sesshomaru Tashio!_

**here is the Link:** .net/s/4800154/1/Too_Much_to_control_That

******Leave ten reviews and I will be happy**  



	5. Phone calls from Home

**Sorry for waiting so long to update. But my computer has yet to be fixed so i got to use the other one.**

**And I'm only allowed a certain amount of time on it because i accidentally made it crash a few months ago.**

**Lets just say i went broke when i had to pay to fix it.**

**Back to the point.**

**Review, Reviews, Reviews I'm so Happy**

**Ok the polls closed and love triangle was chosen. This should be interesting **

_**so on with the story**_

_** And sorry for taking so long to update. please dnt kill me**_

_**By the thanks to **_**_S3rrenity4193 for helping me with this chapter._**

**_If you dnt have an account on ff and you would like to be informed when the chapters are up send me your email to . This email account will be used for only this story. shadowbreeze15 at yahoo  
_**

**_Again Ruby can you just email me you email because it never shows up on the review, Thank you_**

**_Now enjoy the story_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha. Or the song goodbye_**

**

* * *

**

_Last Time:_

_'' Your Hispanic. No wonder you didn't look like any other Japanese girl I have met. You got the curve's and very beautiful eyes.'' Adrien responded flirtingly. She had blushed a deep red and mumbled a barely audible thank-you I think. From the corner of his eyes he say his brother look a little angry and irritated. Now he was confused._

_"Adrien, bring the poor girl in she must be very tired and you keeping her outside is probably not helping." A loud voice called from somewhere inside  
the house._

_Adrien moved aside opening the door wider for them to enter._

_When they were inside and Adrien had closed the door, he finally realized why his younger brother was mad just from the look he was giving Kagome._

_'Oh this is going to be interesting.' He thought with a cocky grin of his._

_Back in Japan._

_"Think she got there okay." Asked a very anxious Inuyasha._

_"Don't know." was his reply from Sesshoumaru._

_Inuyasha sighed. "We'll see in the morning she promised she would call."_

_"Yes we'll see." Was all Sesshomaru said._

* * *

'_Stupid brother and his he have to flirt with eve-_' Kei's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. He had realized that Kagome asked him something. He looked at her and again was struck by her beauty. He then realized she was talking to him again.

Shakking his head, he sheepingly said, "I'm sorry can you repeat that."

Kagome giggled. It was obvious he had not been paying attention.

"I asked if you had anymore siblings?" She asked as they made their was to family room.

Kei was about to answer but Adorée beat him to it.

"Nope its just Adrian being the oldest, then Kei and me." Adorée said with a smile.

Kei frowned. "Sadly I'm also her twin."

Kagome looked between the two and said, "Really?"

At that moment Adorée took off her shades. " Yea were fraternal twins. We have the same eyes and hair but our personalities are way different."

"I can tell." Kagome mumbled

At that moment they entered the family room. And all she can think was Wow.

An older looking version of Adorée came up to her and gave her a hug and kissed both of her cheeks. She wasn't surprised about the greeting she used to  
greet all her relatives the same way when she stayed in Puerto Rico with her grandmother.

"You must be Kagome. You've grown so much since I last saw you." Kagome noticed she had a french accent like Adorée only thicker. But what surprised  
her the most was the fact that the women already knew her.

"When i was younger?"

The women looked at Kagome then clapped her hands. "Where are my manners I'm Azura and that over is my husband Arashi."

Kagome didn't notice the man but then again she really wasn't looking.

Arashi went up to Kagome to shake her hand and she said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

Kei ushered Kagome to the couch and asked her if wanted something to drink she just shook her no.

Azura and Arashi sat across from her on the love seat and Adorée and Kei sat on each side of Kagome.

Azura smiled at the young girl. She knew the feeling of being in a foreign country that you didn't know.

"To answer your question about meeting you when you were younger I had gone to visit your mother when you were a few months old. Kei and Adorée were also  
with me but of course you don't remember them."

It was then that Adrien entered the room. He looked at Kagome and flashed her a grin. Then he looked at his parents. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Kagome's  
mother called and asked to speak to her."

It was then that Kagome noticed that he had a phone in his hand.

"Of course." Said Mr Akiyama. Adrien handed her the phone.

( **Kagome's Mothe**r)

"Hello?"

"**Kagome are you alright? Was your flight pleasant? Have you-?"  
**  
Kagome interrupted her mother and said, "I'm fine mom sorry about not calling but I'm fine."

"**Thats good to hear. By the way Inuyasha called and told me to tell you to call him. Now let me to talk to Azura please."**

"Yes Ma'am."

"Mrs. Akiyama my mother would like to talk to you." Kagome held out the phone. Azura smiled and stepped out the room to talk. It was then that Kagome's cell phone started ringing.

Mr. Akiyama chuckled and told her to take it.

Kagome touched the answer key on her phone screen. Inuyasha had insisted that she accept the Iphone he had given her. But when she answered she accidentally pressed the speaker key so first thing everyone in the room was a loud, "KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome dropped the phone out of surprise but quickly picked it up when the yelling continued. The moment she had in her hand she took it off speaker and  
told the person on the other end to shut up.

Adorée was laughing because what just happened. When Kagome ended the call Kei asked who it was.

Kagome sighed. "That was my brother and grandfather and apparently from whatI heard they were fighting over the phone."

Adorée giggled and said, "Brother aren't they just wonderful."

Kagome laughed along with Adorée and said, "Yup they're just amazing!" Kei could definatly detect the sarcasm in her voice.  
_  
Am I suppose to put my life on hold because you don't know how to act and you  
don't know where your life is going?  
Am I suppose to be torn apart, broken hearted in a corner crying?  
pardon me if I don't show it. I don't care if i never see you again. I'll be  
all righttake this final piece of advice and get yourself together, but either way  
baby I'm gone  
I'm so over it I've been there and-_

Kagome glanced at her phone and sighed but she still answered.

"Hello?"

Everyone in the room stopped talking to listen to the conversation.

"Yes I'm fine and-"

"No I didn't know that but-"

Whoever she was talking to kept interrupting her. Kei thought.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said so something softly that Kei almost didn't hear it. His eyed widened when heard her say it.

* * *

Back in Japan

Izayoi watched as her oldest son Sesshomaru paced. He wasn'y her son Biologically but she still thought of him as her son. She wanted to laugh at his actions.

_'He's as stubborn as his father._'She thought with a laugh.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her when she laughed. She laughed a bit harder when she saw his expression.

"Please enlighten me mother to what is so funny." He said through clenched teeth.

Izayoi just smiled at him and said, "If your so worried about her why don't you just call her."

Sesshomaru glared at her. " What makes you think I'm worried about her?"

She just raised an eyebrow at him. He knew that he could never fool her.

Just then Inuyasha came running into the room. He looked at his mother then Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru give me your phone!"

He just looked at his half brother.

"Why?"_ Either way I'm going to say no_

Inuyasha growled. "Because I just called Kagome's mom and and she said she was going to tell Kagome to call me but I accidentlly broke my phone so let me  
use yours!" He said in one breath.

"Stupid Half breed." Sesshomaru mumbled as he threw Inuyasha his phone.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother dialed Kagome's number.

"Put it on speaker." demanded Sesshomaru in his monotone voice

Inuyasha didn't reply but did what he said.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru heard some talking in the background.

"About time Kagome! Are you okay? How was your flight? What about...?"

"Yes I'm fine and-"

Inuyasha cut her off.

"Did you know that the people your staying with has a famous son?"

"No I didn't know that but-"

Inuyasha cut her off again. Sesshomaru was really getting ticked off since his brother kept cutting her off. _Can he even let her finish a sentence.  
_  
"I'm just glad your okay and damn I'm what am I going to do with out you this summer?"

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. He turned to his mother about to say something but realized she was not there. _She must have left_, he thought.

What kagome said next angered him.... it also hurt a bit.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said it really softly but he heard regardless.

Inuyasha stammered. "I n-never said t-that!"

She sighed again. "But you implied it."

Sesshomaru just watched Inuyasha. He couldn't believe that he wanted to be the one to hear the words _I miss you_ from Kagome. In other words he was jealous of his younger brother.

"I...you...I...just don't do anything stupid over there." And promptly hung up the phone.

"Idiot." Sesshomaru said. I had wanted to say something. _I'll call her when hes not here.  
_

* * *

Kagome just stared at the phone after Inuyasha hung up on her. Her face broke into a smile and in a while she started a full blown laugh.

Kei and Adorée just looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

Kei just wanted to know who she was talking to that made her say I miss you to. A boyfriend maybe?

"I don't mean to be nosy Kagome but who was that?" Adorée asked sensing her brothers curious and jealouse aura.

Kei shot a grateful look to his sister which in return she winked.

Kagome smiled and answered her. "That was my best friend."

Adorée was surpried.

"Really it sounded like you really missed him."

Kagome chuckled, " Yea I do but he is nothing more than a friend. It's kinda funny because we hated each other when we were younger."

Right when Adorée was going to ask about that a maid came in saying that Kagome's room was ready. Following the maid up the stairs with two douffle bags in hand since Kei and Adrien wanted to take the heavy ones, she was led to a big mahogany door with beautiful rose carvings.

* * *

_**Sorry for taking a while to update.**_

_**Review please!**_

* * *


	6. Pink, Lots and lots of Pink

**

* * *

**

I know its been a long time since ive updated.

**Sorry about that.**

**i wanted to get this chapter up because I started school this week and i wanted a chapter up before things go bad. **

**Iim supposed be reading a 200 page book but hey I'm doing this.**

**Well i want to thank everyone who reviewed and I;m sorry if I didn't reply back. I tried to do that this time with all the reviewers. And I'll try next time. **

**and sorry for any spelling errors.**

**enjoy the chapter**

_

* * *

_

_Kagome just stared at the phone after Inuyasha hung up on her. Her face broke into a smile and in a while she started a full blown laugh._

_Kei and Adorée just looked at Kagome like she was crazy._

_Kei just wanted to know who she was talking to that made her say I miss you to. A boyfriend maybe?_

_"I don't mean to be nosy Kagome but who was that?" Adorée asked sensing her brothers curious and jealouse aura._

_Kei shot a grateful look to his sister which in return she winked._

_Kagome smiled and answered her. "That was my best friend."_

_Adorée was surpried._

_"Really it sounded like you really missed him."_

_Kagome chuckled, " Yea I do but he is nothing more than a friend. It's kinda funny because we hated each other when we were younger."_

_Right when Adorée was going to ask about that a maid came in saying that Kagome's room was ready. Following the maid up the stairs with two douffle bags in hand since Kei and Adrien wanted to take the heavy ones, she was led to a big mahogany door with beautiful rose carvings._

* * *

Kagome opened the door and gasped. The room was beautiful. She had never seen so much pink. Not that she had anything against pink but you know it was a lot. The queen size bed was a dark pink with a light pink comferter. Across the bed were two chairs in front of the fireplace. But what really caught Kagome's attention was the closet. By then she had already walked around the whole room and now she was standing in front of the closet.

_'Wow.'_ She thought. To her left there was a space just for clothes. Across from it for purses and accesserios and directly in front of her Shoes. Lots of lots of shoes. She was in heavan.

She sighed.

"I take it you like the closet?" Someone asked from behind her.

She turned around and laughed nervously. "You can say that." But then she got serious. "You know you guys didn't have to buy so many clothes for me i actually brought my own." She said while motioning to the suitcases that were now in front of the bed.

Kei laughed. "Don't worry All of these are Actually Adorées. She never worn them before. This is her spare closet since this use to be her old room."

_'That explains all the pink.'_ Kagome thought

"She said she didn't need them anymore but I think she just wanted more clothes. Dad spoils her." Kei finished.

"Ain't that the truth." Adrien shouted from his place on the bed.

Kagome laughed. Brothers. Thank goodness she didn't have any older brothers.

* * *

Kei looked at her and could tell she was tired.

He smiled softly and said, "Go to sleep some one will come and get you later today for dinner."

Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry dinner isn't till seven and its..." Adrien looked to his left and saw that it was only seven thirty in the morning.

Kagome laughed and said. "I get it."

Adrien hopped off the bed and came to give her a quick but tight hug and said good night. He paused since it was morning but he really did not want to get into that.

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry i get it."

_'He gave her a hug. Wait that means i can give her one too.'_

Kei sighed and went up to her and gave her hug.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just hugged him right back.

"Good Night." Whispered Kei as he let her go.

"Night." She replied to the now closed door.

She sighed. _'Time for bed.'_

She turned around and just thought one of her pajamas would do instead of looking for some in the hge closet.

She got some shorts and a black tanktop and went to the bathroom to change. She paused at the door.

"I really shouldn't be surprised that the bathroom is pink." She looked around the whole bathroom. "I take that back, its pink_ and_ black."

After she was done changing and had deposited her dirty clothes in the hamper inside the small bathroom closet she just couldn't resist jumping onto to the bed.

She laughed and then screamed into the pillow.

_'I can't believe I'm going to be staying here for the next 2 months.'_

She sighed and flopped onto her back. _'I wonder what Sesshomaru's doing?'

* * *

_

" Ladies and Gentlemen it's a tough competion between Sesshomaru and his phone. Who will win the stare down? Who will--OUCH!! Dammit that hurt!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he rubbed the bump on his forehead. He looked down tot he floor and wondered how an empty water bottle hurt him so much.

"You should learn how toke your mouth shut half- breed." Sesshomaru responded coldly.

Inuyasha scoffed. "No matter how much you stare at it, it ain't gunna ring."

"What makes you think this Sesshoaru is waiting for that."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Just call her already. I mean whats the worst that could happen." With that said Inuyasha walked out the room

"Hm, maybe the half breed is right."

Sesshomaru picked up his phone and pressed send.

_Ring._

Why Won't she pick up?

_Ring._

I can't believe I actually listened to the half-breed.

_Ring._

We were on bad terms when sh-

"Hello?" A _male_ voiced answered.

* * *

**Hello again**

**I know not a long chapter but its better than nothing**

**Anyways leave reviews please**


	7. First crush

**Heres the new chapter**

**Sorry for taking so long...Well it was only three days**

**Ok onto the story**

* * *

_"Just call her already. I mean whats the worst that could happen." With that said Inuyasha walked out the room_

_"Hm, maybe the half breed is right."_

_Sesshomaru picked up his phone and pressed send._

_Ring._

_Why Won't she pick up?_

_Ring._

_I can't believe I actually listened to the half-breed._

_Ring._

_We were on bad terms when sh-_

_"Hello?" A _male_ voiced answered._

* * *

Kei sighed as closed Kagome's door.

'Kagome probably thinks I'm an idiot.'

"Someone has a crush! Someone has a crush!" Adrien said in a sing-a-song voice. Kei was so into his thoughts about Kagome he didn't even notice his brother next to the door.

Kei glared at his brother. "Shut the hell up!"

Adrien shrugged. "Nothing but the truth. Besides I happen to like her."

Adrien smirked. 'That should piss him off.'

Kei's eyes widened. 'No...anyone but him.' His shock turned to anger. "Stay away from her."

Adriens grin just got wider. "I can't I happen to live here. Its going to be hard to stay away."

Kei just clenched his fist and was seriously considering punching his brother. But he wasn't a violent person so he just walked down the stairs without a word.

Adrien just watched his younger brother the whole time. 'First crushes.' He thought. 'They are always the worst.'

He followed Kei downstairs and figured his family was eating breakfast.

"Good of you to join us Adrien." His father said. Adrien nodded his head and aploigized to his father.

He went and sat beside his sister and across his brother.

"So kei how did Kagome like her room?" His mother asked.

Kei looked up from his plate. "She liked it."

Adorée just smiled. "I knew she would like it."

Adrien and Kei just scoffed.

After that they just ate their breakfast in mostly breakfast Kei and Adorée bid their parents goodbye. Adrien having disappeared after breakfast.

Adoree just streched. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep for a few hours."

Kie thought he would surf the internet for a while.

Just as Adoree was reaching the top of the stairs she turned around and told her brother. "Tommorrow I want to go out with Kagome and your going so don't plan anything for tommorrow."

"Like I would." He mumbled.

His sister just glared at him. "You said something."

He just smiled at her. "Wouldn't dream of it." and walked into the living room.

* * *

Adorée just smiled as she walked to her room. She was going to get them together no matter what.

Now all she had to dowas figure out who the boy was in Japan. Friend my ass. She scoffed.

She got in her room and logged onto her laptop to see where they could go tomorrow.

After a while she was starting to give up hope.

Until she got a text fromher friend Daryl.

_Going to the fair tomorrow?_

Adorée smiled. Maybe there was hope after all.

_Would miss it for the world._ She replied

Now all she had to do was convince Kei to go to such a public place.

* * *

Kei just stared at his laptop. There really wasn't anything to do.

_'Maybe she has a myspace.'_ He though absently.

He logged onto his personal myspace. Not the one where he got intouch with his fans, but the one only close friends and family had.

He typed _Kagome Higurashi_ at the top and almost imediatly a picture of Kagome popped up.

He clicked on her picture.

'Its not private.' He noted

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Tokyo,Japan_

_17 years old_

He clicked pictures and was surprised to find 6 different albums.

He didn't know what to click for first so he just went in order and clicked the one that said _My Photos._

The first album was just of her and her family. The second album were mostly taken at her school from what he could tell.

_'Nice uniform_.' He thought. Kinda glad that his school didn't require him to wear one. **(Imagine the uniforms from Code Giass. If you don't know what I'm talking about Google it)**

The third, fourth and fifth were mainly about her and her family. Holidays and travels and what not.

The last album really got his attention. It was titled _Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I._

He clicked it was surprised to see a smiling Kagome and with her arms around a man.

'_No_, He thought. _'A demon. From his markings I'm guessing he's the Heir to the West._'

What surprised was the fact that the demon heir also had his arms around her. He read the caption.

_Sesshomaru and I. New years_

The rest were pretty much the same except there was a half demon. The last picture was of Kagome in the half demon arms and it looked like he was baout to jumo in the air_._

He went back to her profile and it was pretty simple. He scrolled down to her friends and saw she had only 25 friends.

The top three in order were: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and her younger brother.

_'I wonder what that Sesshomaru guys is to Kagome.'_ He thought

It was then he hears singing.

"What the hell?"

_All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around_

He then noticed a phone on the coffee table.

Its Kagome's phone.

He picked it up and saw it was a restricted number.

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh_

He decided to answer.

It could be important.

"Hello?" He said.

It was quite on the other end.

"Hello whose calling?"

"Is this not Kagome's phone?" The other peron asked.

He looked at the phone. _'What the hell?'_

He put the phone back to his ear and said yea.

He heard a sigh and then, "Well then put her on the phone."

"I would if I could but she's sleeping." He paused. "Whose this?"

"Sesshomaru." Then the line went dead.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

**this is probably a crappy chapter**

**but yea sorry**

**like i said before its better than nothing**

**just so you know i was trying to make the phone call sound more perverted from kei pointof view**

**but it was too soon for that. lol**

**well the summery contest is until saturday and sunday the poll will be up for you guys to vote**

**review please**


	8. Anything

Long time no update.

I'm so sorry so much school work.

I swear teachers think we only have their class

But that's no excuse

Anyways I would like to anounce the winner of the summery contest. It is Tsuki no Echo!!!

I also have a twitter account if you would like to follow it is Twitter dot com /BrokenAngel_16

I will post when I'll update there and If you have any question just ask me there

I know that the preview inthe authors note isn't the same as the chapter but I changed some things.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**_Previously_**

_"Hello?" He said._

_It was quite on the other end._

_"Hello whose calling?"_

_"Is this not Kagome's phone?" The other person asked._

_He looked at the phone. 'What the hell?'_

_He put the phone back to his ear and said yea._

_He heard a sigh and then, "Well then put her on the phone."_

_"I would if I could but she's sleeping." He paused. "Whose this?"_

_"Sesshomaru." Then the line went dead._

_"What the hell was that?"_

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

_Knock, Knock._

Silence.

_Knock, Knock._

More silence.

Adorée sighed. It was 5:30 and dinner was in an hour a half. She wanted to get Kagome ready for dinner.

'_And I had the perfect dress for her too._' Adorée pouted.

Adorée just decided to go in. Maybe Kagome was still asleep and hadn't heard her. Adorée opened the door slowly and when she heard nothing coming from the room she opened the door completely. When she scanned the room, her eyes landed on the bed. All she saw was a big lump on the bed. She walked around the bed and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully. She really didn't want to wake her up but she need at least an hour to get her ready.

So she started to gently shake her shoulder and calling out her name. All she got was a mumble and her pulling the blanket over her face. Adorée huffed. This wasn't going to be easy. So she did what her brothers used to do to her. She walked around to the foot of the bed and climbed on and took a deep breath and started jumping and screaming on the bed.

This obviously woke Kagome up and but she really wasn't expecting someone to be jumping on the bed. All she saw was the person and their black and red hair. Kagome screamed and that startled Adorée who fell off the bed. Kagome crawled to the edge and was surprised on who she saw.

"Adorée?" Kagome asked. "What were you doing?"

Adorée looked up. She was still a little stunned from her fall. She really wasn't expecting her to scream. Luckily they were the only ones in the house at the moment. Everyone else was outside.

"Well I did knock, but no one answered and I tried to shake you awake, but you still wouldn't wake up so I did what my brothers did." She blinked up at Kagome and then smiled. "And it worked." Kagome just laughed. She got off the bed and helped her up.

"Well," Adorée started. "I came up here dinner is gunna be in an hour and a half and I wanted to ask if I can help get you ready." She saw Kagome was about to decline and then she said, "Please I've never had a sister and I've always wanted to do this. I really don't get along with other girls and my boy best friends never let me at least choose their clothes. They say I'm going to make them girly. Please?" She gave her best puppy dog eyes. No one had said no to the puppy dog eyes.

Kagome stared at her. She had said all that all in one breathe. She sighed she really couldn't say no to her so she let her. Besides she never had someone give her a makeover.

Adorée squealed. She was happy Kagome had agreed. What she said about her not getting along with girls was true. They only wanted to be her friend because of her brother and because of who she was. So her friends mainly consisted of guys. And some of the girls at her school thought badly about her because of that. But she really didn't care because all that mattered to her was that her friends liked her for her. Not for whom she was or who her family was.

She then got serious and instructed Kagome to take a shower while she picked her outfit and got the things she needed. When she heard the shower turn on, she decided to get the dress she wanted Kagome to wear. When she opened the door she came face to face with her mother.

Azura smiled at her daughter. She remembered how happy she was when she had told her about Kagome. She knew about the problems she had with other girls so she was happy that they got along.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Honey. There is a change of plans for dinner."

Adorée frowned. "What is it?" She asked

"Well your father thought that it would be better to go out to eat and after dinner you two and if your brother want can go out and just walk around. It's a new restaurant that hasn't opened to the general public yet and the only way you can get in is if you a reservation. Luckily they had one for tonight." She finished in one breath.

_'I bet they had one reservation left. They probably kicked someone out once they heard the name.'_ Adorée thought

She then realized she hadn't said anything to her mother. "That's fine I'll tell Kagome of the change."

Azura smiled and hugged her daughter. "That's great. The reservation is at seven so we'll leave at six thirty."

Adorée's eyes widened. _'I only have an hour to get her ready! Oh man.'_

She looked at her mother. "Casual or fancy?" She asked in a hurried voice.

"Casual."

Before her mother could say anything else she slammed the door and ran to the bathroom where Kagome was. She banged on the door and almost hit Kagome when she opened it.

"Your done with your shower?" She asked incredulously.

Kagome nodded. It was only ten minutes. So she thought it was pretty long. Besides she like baths more.

"Ok that's good. There's been a change of plans. We're going out to eat instead. So get your underwear on and I'll be right back with your dress." When she was finished she ran out of the room. She at least remembered to close the door.

Kagome was blushing when Adorée had told her to put on her underwear. She really wasn't expecting her to tell her that. But she did what she was told. She was going to learn soon that Adorée was very blunt about things.

She had just put on a tank top and some boy shorts when Adorée came back. She noticed that she was already wearing her outfit. She thought it was very cute and very her. At least she wasn't wearing pink. **(Outfit on profile)**

Adorée went up to her and showed her the outfit she was wearing. She even did a little spin. How she did that in four inch heels Kagome would never know.

"I love it. It's really cute." She said with a smile.

Adorée smiled back and said thank you. "Here is your dress. It's perfectly casual for restaurant and to go walk around later."

It was a grey and black jersey dress. Kagome loved it.

"All right sit down. I'm going to do your makeup and hair and I only have thirty five minutes to do it." Adoree said as she steered Kagome to vanity in the bathroom.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**_(Thirty minutes later) _**

"Done!" Adorée shouted. In thirty minutes she had curled Kagome's hair and applied grey eye shadow to accent her eyes. She looked beautiful in the dress. She had even found a pair of flats that went with the outfit and some jewelry.

Kagome was stunned. She looked so different. She hadn't even recognized herself. Adorée did a wonderful job.

Just as Kagome was going to say thanks they hear a knocking from the door. Adorée goes and answered it. Kagome could hear some talking but she couldn't hear who it was.

"Kagome come one my parents are waiting."

"Ok." She said and grabbed the black clutch that also went with the outfit. The only thing she had in there was money and her phone.

Adorée wasn't in the room anymore so she made her way downstairs. The only people there were Adrien, Kei, and Adorée.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Adorée exclaimed.

All Kei and Adrien could do was stare.

_'She looks so amazing._' Adrien thought. Even though he wasn't crushing on her like his brother it didn't mean he couldn't stare.

_'Beautiful, Sexy, Stunning.'_ Kei thought. He realized he was staring and offered Kagome his hand as she took the last step.

Kagome smiled and said, "You guys clean up pretty well. You two clean up nice."

The boys were wearing dress pants and a casual button down shirts. Kei's was green and Adriens was blue.

"So where are we going?" She asked Adorée.

"Well we're going to a restaurant called _Le Claire's._" **(I just made that up on the spot.)**

"Ok sounds great. So how are we going to get there?"

Kei replied this time. "Well Adrien is driving there. Our parents left in their car and since we are going to walk around after dinner we need our own car."

_'Hopefully I don't get mobbed when we walk around.'_ Kei thought

After that was said they all walked to Adrien's car. Which was a 2009 Mercedes.

They arrived at the restaurant and went inside. Apparently his parents had just arrived so they all went inside together. The restaurant wasn't full because it wasn't open to the general public, but there were still a small amount of people there. Kagome enjoyed the food there. It was Italian and she found out she actually enjoyed it. She loved how they all got along. Especially the friendly banter between Kei and Adorée. She could tell they all really loved each other. It made her miss her family but she got over it fast. Kei made her forget about being sad. She guessed he must have seen her face. Every time she looked up she caught him staring at her. She couldn't help but blush. She was starting to like him. But she felt guilty.

She sighed. The reason she came here was to get away from Sesshomaru. She looked at Kei again and held his stare, maybe she'll actually get her chance to be happy here.

_'Just maybe.'_ She thought

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**There it is**

**I hope you liked it.**

**By the way the girls outfits are on my profile and so Is Kagome's room.**

**Next chapter They go walking through town and She finds out about Sesshomaru's call and calls him about it and more!!**


	9. Tokyo Air How May I Help You?

**_Previously:_**

_'Hopefully I don't get mobbed when we walk around.'_ Kei thought

After that was said they all walked to Adrien's car. Which was a 2009 Mercedes.

They arrived at the restaurant and went inside. Apparently his parents had just arrived so they all went inside together. The restaurant wasn't full because it wasn't open to the general public, but there were still a small amount of people there. Kagome enjoyed the food there. It was Italian and she found out she actually enjoyed it. She loved how they all got along. Especially the friendly banter between Kei and Adorée. She could tell they all really loved each other. It made her miss her family but she got over it fast. Kei made her forget about being sad. She guessed he must have seen her face. Every time she looked up she caught him staring at her. She couldn't help but blush. She was starting to like him. But she felt guilty.

She sighed. The reason she came here was to get away from Sesshomaru. She looked at Kei again and held his stare, maybe she'll actually get her chance to be happy here.

_'Just maybe.'_ She thought

* * *

"What do you mean a guy answered?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked up from his perch on the sofa and wondered what the hell he was thinking when he told Inuyasha what happened. He rubbed his temples. It was morning already and he had made the call yesterday and it still would not leave his mind. Who the hell was that guy?

"I do not know why he anwered but he said she was sleeping." He paused. Sleeping, could that mean that. . . No Kagome would never do that.

Before he could voice his thought Inuyasha beat him to it.

"Sleeping? There are different ways that could be taken you know!" Inuyasha had officially lost it.

He wasn't that worried when she left, but know that he thought of it so many things could go wrong.

"She's innocent, even though shes already done it!" He paused and took a deep breath.

But Sesshomaru wasn't listening. He had tuned him out the moment he said she was innocent.

_'She is anything, but that._' He thought

"We don't know this guy he could be rapist for all we know. Even a murderer!" Inuyasha was still talking.

He sighed internally. He really wished he had kept his mouth shut. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was worried. He was going to call her later and hopefully she'd answer.

**Back In L.A**

"Ahhh!" Adrien leaned back in his seat and groaned. "I think I ate to much." He said as he rubbed his stomach.

_'That's an understatement.'_ Kagome thought. He had two of almost everything.

They had finished a while ago, but they were just talking. At least until they could walk with out their stomachs hurting.

Adorée looked at her phone and gasped.

"What?" Kagome asked

Adorée looked at her and her brothers.

"Its 9 and we still haven't gone and walked around. I wanted to show Kagome so many things!" Adorée whined.

Kei and Adrien looked at each other. Then at Kagome and busted out laughing.

Adrien stood up and pulled Kagome's chair out and helped her up.

"So lets go." He said.

Kei glared at his brother and helped his sister.

Adorée walked around the table and kissed her mother and father and bid them goodbye. Kagome did the same thing and thanked them for dinner.

The girls walked out the restaurant to wait for the boys. Adrien and Kei were about to follow when their parents called them back over.

Arashi looked at his sons sternly.

"I want nothing to happen to Kagome while you are out. If things get out of control call David and he will be there immediatly." His father told Adrien.

Kei groaned. He really didn't want his body guard there, but anything could happen and those girls were vicious.

Adrien and Kei nodded.

Arashi and Azura smiled brightly. "Now go out and have fun!" Azura said.

**_Meanwhile with the girls_**

Adorée and Kagome sat on the bench right outside the resaturant.

"Today was a good day." Adorée stated.

Kagome laughed but she had to agree. Sure she had just arrived today but she felt like she had know Adorée for a long time.

Adorée turned to look at Kagome. " So I have a question."

Kagome looked at her and nodded at her to continue

"So is there a guy waiting for you back home?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"No...no." She said. Though not very convincing.

Adorée grinned. "So there is?"

Kagome sighed. "No there is not. Its complicted and I've learned not to get my hopes up."

Adorée's grinned vanished. "What happened?"

Kagome looked at Adorée and sighed. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Adorée smiled and nodded. Kagome was glad she had Adorée with her. None of her friends back home knew what was going on between her and Sesshomaru and maybe telling somone would make it easier to bare.

They both looked up when they heard the door open behind them. Adrien and Kei walked over to them.

"Soooo?" Adrien said.

Kagome laughed and repeated what he said.

"Whose ready to have some fun?" Kei asked.

"Yes!" Both of the girls yelled.

That night for Kagome was unforgetable. They walked around and had fun. People looked at them but they didn't care. They even went to a club near by. She didn't want to go when she saw the line, but Kei got them in without waiting. And surprisingly enough no one recongnized him. Too say he was happy was an understatment. It was late by the time they decided to go home. The last she remember was Kei telling her to go to sleep.

**The Next Day**

_Knock, Knock._

_Knock, Knock._

There was a noise coming from somwhere. He then realized it was somebody at his bedroom door.

"Kei open up!"

Kei groaned and rolled over in his bed. He hoped the person on the other side of the door would get the hint and go away.

"Kie!"

"Go away!" He yelled and pulled the covers over his head.

Adorée pouted.

"Stupid sleeping in brother." She mumbled.

"Fine keep on sleeping. I'll just get Adrien to help Kagome.

She smiled and started counting in her head.

_Five._

She heard a thud and smiled.

_Four._

Then a curse.

_Three._

Some shuffling.

_Two_.

The lock on the door turning.

_One._

A cranky Kei opened the door.

"Hi." _'How can she be so cheery in the morning?' _Kei thought.

"What about Kagome?" Kei asked.

She smiled. "Oh I lied but I do need a favor."

Kie's eyes narrowed. He turned and was about to shut the door but something Adorée said caught his attention.

"When?" He asked.

"Well it was going to be tonight, but Kagome said she wanted to stay in. So tomorrow night."

"Ok. Now go away." He said before shutting the door.

Adorée smiled. _'Perfect.'_ She thought

"Now all I need is for Kagome to agree."** (Wonder what she's up to.)**

**Japan**

"It's eight in the morning." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha looked at his brother who was lounging on his bed.

"But it's five in afternoon over there."

"What if she's asleep?"

"Kagome's never been one to sleep early." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

It was quite for a full ten minutes. Sesshomaru actually thought Inuyasha went back to sleep. But of course that wasn't going to happen.

"You know I don't get it." Inuyasha began.

"Of course you don't your a stupid half breed. You never understand even the simple things." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Shut up. What I'm saying is that Kagome has been acting strange for the past year."

That caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"Strange as in how?"

Inuyasha sighed. " I don't know. It just seems like something was off about her. It all started after Christmas."

Sesshomaru inwardly winced.

"She says she's fine, but maybe this trip will do her good. She's seemed so sad lately. But damn I still worrying about her."

_'Me and you both half breed.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"I'm going back to bed. So go back to your room." Inuyasha told his brother.

Sesshomaru got up and left. Which surprised Inuyasha. He was expecting at least a smart ass remark from his brother.

_'Maybe he's sleep deprived.'_ Inuyasha thought.

**Back in L.A**

Kei yawned. It was after five and he was still sleepy. He was tempted to just go to bed nowl, but he had yet to see Kagome all day.

Since he missed breakfast he hadn't seen her and she hadn't come down for lunch. Neither had Adorée so they must have been together doing something. So now he was on his way toward her room to see her.

Of course he needed to makeup an excuse as to why he was there.

He paused in the middle of the hallway.

'_Hmm I can't say, Hey Kagome I didn't see you all day so I just wanted to come and day hi._' _Oh yeah she wouldn't think I'm crazy, not one bit,_he thought sarcastically.

"A movie." He whispered.

_'Yea I can ask her if she wants to watch a movie!_'

"Perfect!" He yelled. A passing maid gave him a confused look and mumbled something about teenagers and their crazy attitudes.

Kei blushed and waved a hello. He continued walking up the stairs to Kagome's room. He was about to knock when he heard his brother. Startled he looked left and right and down the stairs. Thinking he was imagining it he raised his fist to knock again, when he heard Adrien's voice again. He looked at Kagome's door and realized his brothers voice was coming from inside Kagome's room. What he heard next surprised him.

"Try to push it in a little slower." He heard Kagome's muffled voice through the door.

_'What?'_ Kei thought. '_Push what in a little slower?'_

He heard a grunt and leaned closer to until he had his ear pressed to the door.

"I'm trying to Kagome but it's to small."

_'What's to small?'_

"How can it be to small it fit the first time."

"Well the person who did first probably had more experience. What I don't get is how did it pop out if its so tight?" He heard his brother say.

By now Kei was seeing red.

"Ah crap my shirt ripped. Is it ok If I just take it off?"Adrien asked.

"Sure" He heard Kagome reply.

Right when Kei was about to open the door he heard a huge moan. A moan that came from Kagome.

_'What the hell are they doing in there?'_ He thought

"Kagome are you OK? I told you I was going to put it in. I'm sorry Kagome does it hurt?" Kei could hear the panic in Adreins voice.

"You know you shouldn't listen to other people's coversation." He jumped about a foot in the air. He was so engrossed in listening to Adrein and Kagome's conversation he hadn't heard his sister approach.

He glared at her. "And you shouldn't sneak up on people."

Adorée shrugged. "Just knock already, It can't be that bad." She said as she walked away.

_'It sure as hell sounds bad.'_

He knocked on the door. He heard some grunting and some whispers on the other side. Right when he was about to knock again Kagome opened the door.

She looked a bit flushed. Kei narrowned his eyes.

"Hey Kei what are you doing here"

"I came to ask if you wanted to see a movie with me in the home theater."

Kagome's eyes lite up. "You have a home theater? Sure I would love to!" She exclaimed.

He smiled. She got excited for the smallest things.

He watched as she looked back in her room. From what he could see over her shoulder everything looked normal. She turned to face him once again.

"How about I meet you down there. I have some things to finish up here." She smiled at him.

"Like what?" He asked. _Dangit_, Kagome thought. She had hoped he wouldn't ask but alas things never go her way.

"I have to finish unpacking." So it wasn't a total lie, but it still made her feel guilty. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"Sure." He said. "Just ask one of the maids where the home theater is."

"Ok I will. I won't be long I promise." She said as she was closing the door.

"That was too close." Kagome said while leaning against the door.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Adrien approaching. She jumped about a foot when he started talking.

"You know you could have just told him." Said Adrien.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Kagome said with a hand to her heart. Adrien laughed.

"Sorry couldn't resist. Anyways hows your fingers?" He asked.

Kagome looked down at her hand. "Its okay, but I guess I should have just let you do the work. I honestly have no idea how that shelf came out?"

Adrein shrugged his shoulders. " Who knows. Anyways the theater is in the basement. Go through the kitchen and theirs a door on the left. That doors leads straight to the basement." He smiled.

Kagome stared at him and then asked, "How did you...?"

"I heard him ask."

"Oh"

"Go." He said as he gently pushed her out the door. I'll have that shelf fixed by the time your back.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she hugged him.

Adrein watched Kagome walk out the room and down the stairs. He sighed. She was an awesome girl, but his brother deserved some one like her. He honestly was happy for his brother. He smiled. Besides if anyone can knock some sense into him it would be Kagome. Half Latina and half Japanese. _What a perfect combination, He thought._ Now to fix that damned shelf.

**Japan**

_'Why?_' Sesshomaru thought to himself. _'I should have stopped her from leaving.'_ He cared for Kagome deeply. But he wasn't the type of person to just show his emotions. He had hurt her so many times and yet she still came back to him. He couldn't understand why she did, but he liked that she did. In a way he was possesive of Kagome. No guys asked her out because of him. He knew it was a bit selfish but he wanted her all to himself. No other guy deserved her but him. Sadly Sesshomaru saw Kagome as only a friend and nothing more.

"She's mine!" He growled.

"You know you can't say that."

Sesshomaru whirled around to see his father standing at the door way to his room. Was he so lost in his thoughts about Kagome that he didn't hear his father appraoch?

"She's is not your if you have no intention of actually claiming her." His father stated.

"She belongs to me." Sesshomaru said.

He watched as his father walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Kagome is a beautiful girl and I already consider her a daughter and for to officially become my daugther would be so much better. But the thing is Sesshomaru I know you do not see her for a potential mate. So you cannot be possesive. She deserves to be loved but someone. The only reason you are like this is because of what happened last year." Sesshomaru stared at his father. He had no idea that his father knew what had occured last year. "Yes I know. It was kind of hard not to smell it." His father confirmed. Touga got up to leave but stopped at the door and turned around to give his son a glare. "Do not and I mean do not do anything to hurt Kagome. And unless you are serious about actually claiming her as a mate then leave her alone."

Sesshomaru watched the door. Did he really want Kagome as a mate? He nevered considered it. But now it wasn't a bad idea. Sesshomaru made a decision and picked up the phone.

"Hello Tokyo Air how may I help you?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes I was wondering do you have any flights leaving for California?"

* * *

**Ohhhh what is Sesshmaru up to?**

**Again I apoligize for taking so long but I had personal reason and this story was not my priority.**

**But here is the chapter and I hope you liked it.**

**I accept any kind of critism or what ever in reviews.**

**And if you see any spelling errors. Sorry. I am half asleep.**


End file.
